5 Historias Bakugan
by Aly Gehabich
Summary: Son fics de las parejitas de bakugan ShunxAlice DanxRuno BillyxJulie AcexMira y RenxFabia


People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about

Era una linda mañana de otoño cuando las coloridas hojas de los árboles caían al suelo una chica pelirroja que aparentaba unos 16 años de la mano de un joven moreno de su misma edad ambos se veían muy enamorados, se sentaron n la banca de un parque y empezaron a murmurar cosas como " no son muy jóvenes para andar de novios" o "son demasiado jóvenes no duraran mucho"

La pelirroja al escucharlos se puso muy triste

- Shun creo que tienen razón somos muy jóvenes para esto- Dijo la chica mirando al suelo

- No les hagas caso Alice, no saben de lo que están hablando- Dijo el chico acariciando la mano de su chica

Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

Ohh

Ambos jóvenes apresar de las críticas seguían juntos, ese amor cada vez se hacía más fuerte y ellos cada vez más unidos que nunca, las criticas no les importaban, solo importaba estar juntos

-Espero que esta relación dure para siempre- Dijo la pelirroja recostada sobre un montón de hojas

-Yo igual- Dijo el moreno a su lado

- Eres mía y de nadie más, te amo mas que a nada Dijo Shun acariciando el rostro de su novia, a lo que ella solo le sonrió

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la playa bañandose con agua de mar dándose un lindo beso que demostraba el amor que sentían, los adultos se decían "te amo" pero esos te amo eran solo simples palabras, mientras Alice y Shun demostraban que era el verdadero amor

Los adultos sentían celos de esa pareja de enamorados, ya que ni ellos demostraban ese amor

La noche cayo, Shun no podía dormir pensando en Alice, el amor de su vida, desde siempre, toda su vida, había esperado un amor que se sintiera hací de bien

Nadie sabía lo que sentían, nadie sabía nada sobre ellos

Just one touch and I was a believer

Every day it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

A la mañana siguiente Shun y Alice se encontraron en la cafetería de su amiga Runo, se saludaron con un tierno abrazo, para después rozar sus labios formando un dulce beso, Shun acaricio el rostro de Alice y ella acariciaba sus hombros

Se sentaron desayunar, al terminar salieron del local junto a sus amigos, Shun tenia algo guardado para Alice, al llegar al parque el moreno sacó de su bolsillo una cadenita de oro con un dije que decía "SHUN & ALICE FOREVER"

- Shun es precios- Dijo la pelirroja viendo la cadenita- Me lo pongo yo sola- Dijo Alice con la cadenita entre sus manos

- No, permiteme- Dijo Shun tomando la cadenita, Alice agarro su cabello para que la cadenita no se enredara en el, Shun puso la cadenita en el cuello de la pelirroja, después Alice soltó su cabello

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

- Te amo Shun- Dijo Alice abrazando a su novio

- Y yo a ti Alice- Dijo Shun correspondiendo el abrazo

Sus amigos sentían celos de ese amor, pero estaban felices de que ellos después de tantos años de soledad, por fin tuvieran el valor de confesar sus sentimientos

Paso la tarde y ya era de noche, las pelirroja cepillaba su largo cabello pensando en cierto ninja llamado Shun, Alice no podía creer que por fin, después de tanto esperar, estaba al lado del chico que amaba y que siempre había esperado, ese amor que se sentia tan bien

Nadie sabia nada de ellos, de ese amor todo lo que habían esperado para estar juntos

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

Cause they don't know about us

-Sabes Alice- Dijo Shun recostado en el pasto

- Que Shun- Dijo la nombrada a su lado

- Dicen que somos demaciado jóvenes, pero ellos no saben lo especial que eres, tampoco saben lo que le has hecho a mi corazón, ellos no saben nada sobre nosotros- Dijo Shun para después besar los labios de su chica, ella solo correspondió

-Te amo Alice- Dijo Shun al separarse

-Y yo a ti Shun- Dijo Alice acurrucandose sen el pecho del moreno

They don't know what we do best

That's between me and you our little secret

But I wanna tell em

I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

- Sabes que es lo mejor que hacemos Shun?- Dijo Alice dulce

-Que?- preguntó Shun

- Amarnos- Dijo Alice acariciando el rostro de Shun ( no malpiensen)

- Si, eso lo saben nuestros amigos- dijo Shun

- Pero no saben el pequeño secreto que hay entre tu y yo- Dijo Alice tocando su vientre- Creo que es hora de decirles no puedo ocultar mi pancita por más tiempo

- De acuerdo, se lo diremos mañana- Contesto Shun

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

Alice y Shun se levantaron del pasto tomados de la mano, y caminaron hasta llegar a la vivienda de la ojimarron

-Que descanses Shun, te amo- Dijo la pelirroja besando a Shun

- Yo igual Alice, aveces quisie gritarle al mundo que eres mía y que te amo- Le dijo el moreno para volverla a besa

- Nunca pensé que el amor se sintiera hací de bien- Dijo Shun

-Yo tampoco y la gente que dice que esto no durara mucho, es porque no sabe nada de nosotros- Dijo Alice

- Si, descansa- Dijo Shun

- Descansa- Dijo la pelirroja para entrar a su casa

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the I love you's

But I bet you if they only knew

They will just be jealous of us

They don't know about the up all night's

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about

They don't know about us

Al día siguiente los amigos de Shun y Alice estaban reunidos en el café de Runo

- Y para que esptamos todos reunidos aquí- Dijo Fabia curiosa

decirles algo importante- Dijo Alice

- Que es- Dijo Mira

-Alice y yo.. Vamos a tener un bebé- Dijo Shun

- Felicidades- Chilló Julie para luego abrazarlos

-Me alegro por ustedes- Dijo Runo abrazando a Dan

- Bien hecho Shun- Dijo Hace tomando a Mira de la cintura

Todos los peleadores hicieron una fiesta para Shun y Alice

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

Espero que les haya gustado, dejan algún review, sugerencia, critica o amenaza de muerte todo bien recibido

~Mattanee~


End file.
